herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
T'Challa is the king of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the role of the protector of his tribe, Black Panther. Due to his father being assassinated in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Colonel Helmut Zemo, T'Challa focused on killing the man he believed to be responsible - Winter Soldier. This led him into the conflict between the Avengers, siding with Iron Man's team. However, when T'Challa learned of Zemo's deception, he assisted Winter Soldier and allowed him to recover from his trauma in Wakanda. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Black Panther's strength almost equal to that of Captain America and Winter Soldier's. *'Superhuman Speed:' Black Panther's speed surpress that of Captain America and Winter Soldier's. *'Superhuman Agility:' Black Panther has cat-like agility. *'Superhuman Durability:' Black Panther could easily land from several stories unfazed, as both Captain America and Winter Soldier could do; without his suit, T'Challa was barely injured by the explosion at the United Nations at point blank range, even as he lunged towards where the explosion came from and his father was killed by it. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Black Panther is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *'Master Acrobat:' Even without his suit, Black Panther is a master gymnast and acrobat, capable of feats such as parkour and free running. *'Master Tactician:' Black Panther is a highly skilled tactician. *'Network:' As the king of Wakanda, Black Panther very likely has command of innumerable resources and wealth beyond imagination. *'Multilingual:' Black Panther is capable of fluently speaking English and Xhosa. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: Civil War'' After the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, T'Challa, and his father T'Chaka, came to the United States to participate in the conference being held in Vienna, regarding the Sokovia Accords, in response to Ultron having bought stolen Vibranium from Ulysses Klaw, and using it to create a weapon that destroyed Sokovia, and due to a disaster caused by Crossbones, which resulted in the destruction of a building housing many Wakandan humanitarian workers, killing them. While making a speech about Wakanda's signing of the Accords, the building where the conference was being held is attacked by another bombing, this time by Helmut Zemo, who framed Bucky Barnes as the culprit. The explosion killed T'Chaka, which devastated T'Challa. With his father's death, T'Challa had succeeded his father as king of Wakanda, as well as the mantle of the Black Panther, an avatar of their deity. Wanting vengeance for T'Chaka's demise, T'Challa vows to kill Bucky. He dons the Black Panther suit, and ambushes Barnes, who SWAT teams had found and driven out. Black Panther fights Bucky across on a rooftop and under a highway tunnel while being pursued by Captain America and the Falcon. When they are confronted by the SWAT team and War Machine, T'Challa unmasks and reveals himself. At the facility where Bucky is imprisoned while the Sokovia Accords are debated, Bucky is brainwashed by Helmut Zemo and goes on a rampage through the facility. T'Challa tries to stop him, but fails. T'Challa is recruited into Iron Man's side along with Black Widow, War Machine, Vision, and Spider-Man. At the battle of the Avengers at the Leipzig/Halle Airport, Black Panther primarily takes on Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Hawkeye. Winter Soldier tries to tell T'Challa that he wasn't responsible for T'Chaka's death, but he doesn't believe it as Bucky still tried to run from it. Black Panther tries to pursue Captain America and Winter Soldier escaping in a jet, but is stopped by Black Widow, who has changed sides and then T'Challa tells Ross what she did, putting her in trouble. When Iron Man discovers Captain America's location, Black Panther follows him to the Siberian Hydra base, where he discovers from an exchange between Helmut Zemo and Captain America that Zemo framed Bucky for the bombing. After Zemo reveals that the Winter Soldier killed Iron Man's parents, T'Challa follows Zemo outside as Iron Man fights Captain America and Winter Soldier. T'Challa realizes how much vengeance has consumed him as it has with Zemo and Iron Man, and feels guilt for nearly killing the wrong man. When Zemo attempts to take his own life, T'Challa stops him and tells him that the living aren't finished with him yet. After arresting Zemo, T'Challa grants asylum to Bucky and Captain America in Wakanda and allows Bucky to be cryogenically frozen while his team tries to find a cure for Bucky to atone for his actions. Gallery 90db7600-c926-0133-f0e7-0a6c20e5e327.png Cw23-winter-soldier-fights-black-panther.jpg|Fighting Bucky/Winter Soldier 22aa44335907f56508eee3d88f89a5f2.jpg black-panther-featured-image.jpg black-panther-civil-war-clip-180925.jpg more-captain-america-civil-war-trailer-breakdown-746996.jpg black-panther-3.jpg|Black Panther unmasked. 34hcuo8.png WhatsApp-Image-20160511-1.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Hero Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Alter-Ego Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Speedsters Category:Outright Category:Empowered Category:Athletic Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Determinators Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wise Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular Category:MCU Heroes